


来啊，吃pocky啊

by tatoo_yan



Category: Karroy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoo_yan/pseuds/tatoo_yan





	

＃

王源特别特别喜欢吃零食，一直认为吃饭和吃零食是两个不同的胃，最近尤其还恋上了抹茶味夹心的pocky。

跟他同居了两年多的大学舍友王俊凯是个典型处女座死洁癖，又很不巧，王源比较皮，有时还故意跟他对着干，平时总是袜子内裤乱扔，吃的零食碎屑只要是他逗留过的地方就会留下痕迹，但是样子长得白白净净的，外表可清新了！舍友王俊凯很多时候本来很生气地酝酿着准备把他大骂一顿，特别当在自己的床位上或附近发现王源的内裤袜子、零食残渣时，可转头看了一眼样子这么乖这么甜(？王俊凯视角？)，突然感觉心情舒畅了许多，有些不忍心，总是演变成老妈子式的念叨。

晚上，王源坐在电脑前殊死搏斗，战况好不激烈，嘴上叼着最后一根抹茶味夹心的pocky，王俊凯靠近拿起桌上的空包装盒看了看，无奈地摇了摇头。

“你最近怎么老是吃这个，很好吃？吃多了又不好好吃饭，今晚给你打的饭你就只挑菜吃了。”扭头看王源正专心打游戏压根没理他，就用手用力捏住王源两边的脸颊强迫他看向自己，“来，我尝尝。”

凑近王源的脸，咬住了pocky的另一端。

王源看到眼前王俊凯突然放大的脸，注意力又瞬间集中到pocky上，差点变成斗鸡眼。

头可破血可流，零食不可被抢，重点是那可是最后一根了！王源立马反应过来，像兔子吃东西似的“嗑嗑嗑”快速往嘴里啃pocky。

王俊凯牙齿才刚用力咬上去，就毫无防备被带得两人唇部相贴近，结果就是......两人嘴唇碰到了啊。

王源眼里满是惊慌，整个人僵住了。

王俊凯把pocky咬断，但唇并没有离开，伸出了一点舌尖舔舐了一下王源的嘴唇，红嫩饱满，又很快地含了一下王源的下唇，离开时发出了“啧”的一声水渍声。

声音把两人的理智唤醒，两人都愣住了，王俊凯先反应过来，站起身木讷地走向床，躺下，盖上被子，装秒睡。

王源看了看王俊凯床上被子盖住隆起的一团，正背对着他，也合上了电脑，关了灯，干脆也睡觉了。

王源心里很烦躁，可又想不明白。刚才有发生什么吗？没什么吧？不就亲了一下，好吧，可能不止一下？王俊凯还又舔又啃？觉得生气吗？不生气啊。

只是在装睡的王俊凯脑子里也乱得很，刚才脑子是门夹了吗，突然尝什么鬼pocky，还......自己终于忍不住向王源下毒手了吗？忘了刚才王源有没有什么反应，还好没有太陶醉，如果王源有回应，那我就...天雷勾地火......好了，睡吧。

第二天，当王源醒来时，发现王俊凯早就不见踪影。

看了一眼时间，天啦噜...要迟到了！平时都是听到王俊凯起床洗漱的声音就跟着起来，都没有调闹钟的习惯。

赶到教室，发现王俊凯坐在中排的最边边的位置，而另一边的位置已经被人坐了，这是没有帮他占位置嘛，也没有给他买早餐，王源只好在后排随意找了个位置坐下。听不进课，掏出手机，发现手机快没电了，充电宝......平时都是王俊凯带的，一早上就听会儿老师讲课又走会儿神中度过.....

下课铃一响，王源马上收拾东西想叫住王俊凯，抬头却发现王俊凯看都没看他一眼就走了，收拾东西的动作也慢了下来。

那天起，也不知道王俊凯到底在外面忙啥，早上很早就出去，更别说像以前那样等他一起去课室了，晚上也很晚回来，回来后就直接去洗澡睡觉。王源主动撩他说话也不怎么搭理的样子。

同理，王俊凯不跟他一起走，王源得一个人排队打饭，打完饭习惯性地寻找王俊凯的身影，才想起现在那个人并没有和他一起吃饭，才又一个人去找位置，害得他都不太想去饭堂吃饭，还好几次看见了王俊凯和别人坐在一起吃饭，超生气。

两人在宿舍里的气氛也变得尴尬，列如有一晚，王俊凯刚好洗完澡出来，身上只穿了条内裤，王源刚好转头就看见了，王俊凯就突然拿着毛巾遮遮掩掩的，还匆忙地拿了衣服特意跑去浴室穿。其实平时经常这样，明明在男生宿舍里最平常不过的事情，但pocky事件后就觉得很尴尬。王源转过头无神地盯着电脑屏幕，连游戏都没心情打了，像那晚一样合上电脑，早早地钻被窝里。

几天下来，王源实在受不了了，同时觉得太憋屈了，也从来没想过他跟王俊凯的友情竟然如此脆弱，就因为一根pocky。

这晚王俊凯回来得还算早，洗完澡后正坐在床头看书，王源瞅了他两眼，默默地从抽屉里拿出一盒pocky，走了过去，一把扔在王俊凯的面前，“我不喜欢吃这个了，吃腻了。”

王俊凯不说话，把pocky拿起来放到旁边，眼睛盯着王源不说话，可是王源知道王俊凯的意思是在问他，“所以呢？”

“你这几天为什么不理我？”

“......”王俊凯不说话，低头看书。

“不就亲了一下吗？两大老爷们有什么关系，就当做...当做...哎，反正就是不小心的嘛，我都不介意。还是说因为别的？”说完低头看王俊凯没有什么反应，“虽然不知道因为什么......可是要是你生气，那......我道歉行吗？要不我保证，我以后好好吃饭，少吃点零食？”

“......”然而王俊凯在低头憋笑，这傻子是不是以为我因为他吃零食不吃饭生气了。

两个人都不说话，王源也不走开，就坐在王俊凯床上死死地盯着他。

最怕空气突然安静。

“王源，如果我说，我对你有不单纯的想法？你会怎么看我？”王俊凯终于开口了，不然感觉两人就这样能坐到天亮。

“......”什么？我听到了什么？

“那天晚上我后面纯粹是故意亲你的，你不会没感觉吧？”说这话时王俊凯眼睛直直地看着王源的眼睛，与话不符的真挚又深情。

王源装傻般摇摇头，“那个......你刚才说，不单纯的想法是什么啊？”

其实王源自己隐约知道是什么，但就是故意问一遍，眼睛都不敢直视王俊凯，脸也隐隐开始发烫了。

王俊凯将王源拉过来放倒在床上，双手撑在王源耳侧，慢慢倾身压在王源身上。

王源紧张的闭上了眼睛，感觉到王俊凯温热的唇轻轻地覆在他的唇上，慢慢地摩挲，伸出舌尖想撬开王源禁闭的唇，王源顺从地微微张开口，感觉到更加温热黏腻的呼吸，王俊凯似乎更凑近了一些，把舌头伸了进来，与自己的舌头交缠，又细细地舔舐着他的口腔内壁。

紧密又用力的亲吻让王源喘不过气来，过速的心跳让自己有一点头晕，全身僵硬但又使不上力，被迫回应着，两个人吮吸着对方的唇，喘息不停从嘴角溢出。

王俊凯一手指腹摩挲着王源的颈后痣，另一只手向下探去，撩开衣摆，不停在王源腰际游移，王源在茫然中主动地贴近了王俊凯的身体，手也在不知不觉中环上王俊凯的脖颈。

两人的吻激烈又缠绵，王俊凯拉开一点距离后，王源睁开眼睛只敢偷偷看王俊凯，大口地喘着气。

王俊凯看他的样子觉得好笑，翻了个身，没再压着王源，把他拉进自己的怀里，侧抱着。

然而王源却不安分地在王俊凯怀里扭动，大腿蹭到了王俊凯的胯间，性器隔着两层布料都硬硬地戳着自己的腿上。

“我...我不是故意的......”

王俊凯弯起嘴角笑，“没关系。”

说着伸手解开了睡裤裤头的松紧绳子，往下拉了拉露出内裤边缘，用手指勾住再松开，看着一脸坏笑。

王源立马双手护胸状，“你想干嘛！这样是不是有点太快？”

“我都憋了两年了，还快？”

“！”

友谊的尽头是爱情的开始？？？

 

＃


End file.
